Forgivness
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Erza meets her mother for the first time and is forced to live with her. Will Erza accept her new fate or reject it? Mostly Irene and Erza a little MinervaxYukino. Enjoy!
1. Freedom taken away

Erza Scarlet woke up and got ready for school. She was in her third year of high school as an Honor Student in Fairy Tail Academy. She had scarlet hair that hung to her lower back and wore her school uniform.

All of her life Erza lived with her foster grandfather Makarov Dreyar who had adopted her before she could remember.

Erza wasn't the only child that Makarov raised, he also had a grandson that was related to him named laxus who had moved out after high school.

Besides Makarov and Laxus, Erza didn't have any family that she was related to. Very rarely Erza thought if she did have a family but she proudly convinced herself that her real family was Makarov and Laxus.

After leaving for school Erza went straight to her class.

Makarov on the other hand had went to a business meeting that was being held.

Personally he was dreaded about the meeting he was going to. It was about Erza from what the letter he had received.

When he arrived to the large building and went to the front desk he spoke to the receptionist.

"Hello, I have a meeting with Mr. Zeref."

The woman smiled.

"Yes. He can see you now."

Makarov walked into the meeting and to his surprise he saw the man who he was going to meet with for the day.

Zeref, the Chairman of the Alvarez Company.

Zeref was a young man with messy black hair and wore black suit and a red tie.

With him was a woman that had long scarlet hair that hung to her legs and she wore a long sleeve black pant suit.

Just seeing the woman only made Makarov a little nervous but he didn't show it then Zeref smiled at him.

"Greetings Makarov, I'm glad that you were able to join us."

"What did you wish to meet with me about?"

"It's about Erza."

Something in Makarov tightened then Zeref went on.

"This woman with me today is Erza's mother, Irene Belserion."

Makarov's eyes widened then Zeref spoke.

"Irene is the main person who wanted to speak with you during this meeting."

Makarov looked at Irene.

"Um, Yes?"

Irene looked at him.

"Starting tomorrow, Erza will be living with me. She will be transferred into the Spriggan Academy. I have already made the arrangements."

Makarov frowned.

"How can you do something like this? Erza doesn't know a thing about you and for you to suddenly claim like this is really going to impact her in a harsh way."

Irene wasn't worried.

"She'll be fine. As her mother I will have her to live with me."

"You haven't even met her."

"I'm meeting her tonight and I will be present for you to tell her that she's going to move into with me."

 **At Fairy Tail Academy**

Erza sat in her class but she felt a bit uneasy.

'I hope Grandfather is alright.'

When school was over Erza went straight home with good news to share.

When she got home she quickly felt heavy tension when she saw Makarov sitting on the couch.

"Grandfather?"

Makarov looked at Erza.

"Erza…"

Erza knew that something was very wrong then she looked to see a woman that looked just like her.

The woman smiled at her.

"Hello Erza, it's been far too long."

Erza just looked at the woman then looked at Makarov who stood up from his seat.

"Erza, this woman is your mother and you will be living with her from now on."

Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"But, I don't have a mother. Grandfather, what's going on?"

Irene stood up.

"I am Irene Belserion. I am your biological mother and you will be living with me as my daughter. You will also be transferring schools. I have already done the arrangements."

Erza took a step back then looked away.

"I don't want to go."

Makarov looked at Erza.

"Erza, you have to. For your own good."

Erza looked at him.

"But…"

"Just go, you'll do well, just like how you've always been."

Irene then looked at Erza.

"Go ahead and get your things. I'll be waiting in the car for you."

With that Irene left out of the house and Erza looked at Makarov only to see him nod to her. Motioning for her to pack her things and leave with this woman that claimed to be her mother.

After packing her things Erza left out of the house and went to the car that Irene was waiting for her in, well more like a limo but Erza wasn't impressed about it.

As they were on the road Erza just looked out of the window.

Irene on the other hand looked at Erza. She didn't like that it was quiet so then she smiled.

"Don't worry, Erza. Everything is going to be better."

She reached out to rub Erza's head only for Erza to move her head away. Irene blinked then Erza spoke.

"Please don't touch me."

Irene looked away.

"We'll be home soon."

Erza nearly shuttered to hear that.

'I can't accept it.'

 **AN: There is chapter 1! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Settling in

The rest of the ride home was rather quiet but it was understandable.

Irene looked at Erza who hasn't moved from her spot from looking out the window. Indeed, this was a rather sudden change for Erza to suddenly meet a woman that was a complete stranger claimed to be her mother.

For Erza, she was hoping that it was just a bad dream but there was no denying it. This woman looked like a reflection of her so it was only natural for anyone to say that they were related.

Why now?

Why did this 'mother' of hers suddenly think that it was a good idea to claim her as her own when she missed out on most if not all of Erza's life.

They came to a stop in front of a large house and Irene smiled.

"We're here."

They both went inside and Irene smiled at Erza.

"I'll take you to your room."

Erza followed Irene to the room that she was going to stay in. When they got to the room Erza saw that it was the master bedroom then Irene motioned her inside the room.

"I'll let your school know that you won't be attending class for the next few days."

Erza looked at her.

"How will I go to school since I'm so far from it?"

"You're not going to Fairy Tail Academy anymore."

"What?"

"You'll be going to Spriggan Academy. You were an Honor student at that low school so you'll do just fine at this private academy."

Erza couldn't believe this.

"Are you kidding me? You just changed schools as soon as you met me?"

"I'm not wasting money on a low ranked school. At Spriggan Academy you will learn what is really important."

With that Irene turned to leave.

"You will be living here with me from now on. I will discuss the rules with you when you're finished settling in."

With that Irene left out of the room closing the door.

After she left Erza frowned and went to the window and to her displeasure she saw that there were bars outside of her window.

"What am I, a prisoner?"

Erza sat on her bed then frowned.

This was beyond crazy. It wasn't fair. Her life, pride and freedom were taken forcefully away from her within a few hours.

"I refuse to accept any of this. That woman isn't my mother."

 **In an office room**

Irene was sitting in her chair and was looking over all of Erza's school records. From Kindergarten to her third year of high school Erza was always making most excellent grades. Irene saw that her grades were never lower than an A.

She smiled at her daughter's work and notes that teachers have said about Erza.

 _Erza is such a joy to have in class!_

 _Erza is an amazing girl, I wish I can take her home with me!_

Irene then saw a note from a project from elementary school.

 _Such an amazing girl you are, Erza. Keep smiling!_

That note was on a report for Mother's day.

Irene didn't read the report but she did leave out of the office to check on Erza.

When she got to Erza's room she saw that Erza was sleeping. Irene went to her bed and looked at Erza's sleeping face only to see that Erza had cried herself to sleep.

Irene's eyes softened then she reached over to wipe Erza's tears away. That was when Erza spoke in her sleep.

"Grandfather….I'm scared…"

Irene just looked at her.

"Scared of me or scared in general?"

Irene leaned over and kissed Erza on the temple of her forehead.

"You have nothing to fear, Erza. All I ask is that you listen to me."

With that Irene adjusted Erza so that she was under the covers. When that was over Irene left out of the room and went to her own room. When she got to her room she went straight to bed.

"Please give me some time, Erza."

With that she went to sleep.

The next morning Erza woke up only to find herself under the covers.

'How did this happen?'

She then got out of the bed and got ready for the day. She remembered that Irene had told her that she was going to a different school but that wasn't going to happen for the next few days.

When she was finished getting ready Erza began to unpack her things. As much as she didn't want to, it was going to help the problem of a sudden life change. If she were to act like a brat then chances of it getting worse could happen.

After she was unpacked Erza left her room to go downstairs only to see that Irene was at the table.

Irene looked over at Erza then smiled.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Morning."

"Take a seat, Erza."

Erza sat down then Irene spoke.

"Alright from this day forward you will be living here as my daughter. I understand that you don't see me as a mother yet so when it is just us you can address me as anything else but you will respect me. When there are others around, you will address me as Mother."

Erza looked away then Irene smiled.

"But you don't have anything to worry about."

"Then why are there bars outside my window?"

"Because I don't want you to leave so soon."

Just then the chef came with their breakfast and Irene smiled.

"Now eat up. We're going out."

 **AN: There is chapter 2!**


	3. New life rules

Being on the road was rather quiet again. It wasn't a surprise but for Irene it slightly bothered her. Alright granted, Erza only saw her as a complete stranger but could she at least try to talk to her.

Having enough with the silence Irene spoke first.

"How did you sleep, Erza?"

Not looking away from the window Erza answered.

"I slept fine."

Irene just glanced at her then looked back at the road.

"We're going to tour your new school. Who knows, you just might get to meet a few people."

"…."

Alright granted, Irene wasn't sure on what to say to Erza. After all, it's not like Irene takes girls from their home and claim to be their mother.

However she knew for a fact that Erza was her biological daughter but she couldn't really blame Erza for not wanting to talk much.

They soon arrived to a large building of the Spriggan Academy. Erza wasn't impressed but they both went inside to meet with Zeref who was in charge of the Spriggan Academy.

Zeref smiled at them then spoke.

"Will Ms. Belserion, Erza will be joining us starting next week as an Honor student. I am pleased about it."

Erza didn't say anything while Irene and Zeref were having the meeting about her joining the school as an Honor student.

When the meeting was over Irene and Erza were given a tour of the academy but not once did Erza show that she was impressed or looking forward to attending the school.

When they were done with the school they both left and Irene looked at Erza.

"You know Erza, you can show a little excitement about going to the Spriggan Academy."

Erza frowned.

"Maybe I would if I actually wanted to go there,"

"Spriggan Academy is the highest ranking academy here. they have programs for you join and allow you to travel. At Fairy Tail you don't really get to do that. All you go to are museums while the Spriggan Academy takes you to the actual place for a better things."

"…."

"Plus you will get to meet new people and make new friends."

"That's not a good reason. I don't see Fairy Tail as just some school, Fairy Tail is much more to me."

Irene looked at her then looked back at the road.

"Well change is good."

"Not all the time."

Alright for Irene nothing was getting better but she didn't want to be forceful about anything. She looked at Erza then spoke.

"Erza, it's time I tell you the rules now that you'll be living with me."

Erza looked at her.

"What are they?"

"First one, don't argue with me about anything. Second, if I tell you to do something I expect you to do it. Third, if you do plan on going anywhere, let me know. If I tell you no don't go anywhere. For now, I basically want you to stay home because I have an alarm system."

Erza raised a brow.

"So in case if I make friends in this school that you're forcing me to and they want me to hang out with them, you want me to stay home?"

"Once I feel that I can trust them then you may hang out with them. Until then, you stay home after school."

Erza was a good listener but she really felt that it was unfair so then she frowned a little.

"We just met and already you're putting so much pressure on me."

"It's only the beginning and most importantly whoever you were friends with before, you are not allowed to talk to them."

That made Erza look at Irene.

"What?! You can't just just do this to me."

Irene frowned at her.

"You will do as I say, Erza."

"How is any of this for my own good? You basically just stole my freedom of all sorts away from me."

"This is for your own. You will do as I say whether you like it or not."

Erza looked away.

"I can't believe anything you tell me."

Irene looked back at the road.

"You don't have to but you will in time to come."

They drove back to the house.

 **Elsewhere**

There was a tall woman that had long green hair and was in a room with another woman that had long black hair. Both were looking at files and the green haired woman smiled.

"What are the results, Seilah?"

The black haired woman, Seilah answered.

"The schools Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth are next on the list, Lady Kyouka."

Kyouka smiled then looked down at a file.

"In that case, I shall head over to the Succubus Academy tonight. They have failed me for the last time. In the meantime let's wait on the Fairies and the tigers."

Seilah nodded then Kyouka left.

As Kyouka was on her way to the Succubus Academy she merely had a plan for herself.

"This meeting place for thugs hasn't been doing well so I may as well test them myself. Hopefully at least one will do well enough but what kind of test should I do?"

Her smile became wicked.

"That's the perfect plan."

 **AN: Alright there is the third chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**


	4. Day 1 of Spriggan Academy

Two days had passed and now Erza was getting ready for her first day at the Spriggan Academy. Not one bit of her is excited. Why would she be excited about going to this school? She's just a new student that traveled and is suddenly forced to live with a woman that claimed to be her mother. To top that off whatever freedom she had before has now been taken from her.

To Erza, she was a prisoner for a life that was forced on her.

Erza looked at her reflection once more.

Her school uniform was a long sleeve white blouse shirt and a long black skirt. Erza also had a black vest to go with the uniform and it was alright for her to wear.

It was really different from her Fairy Tail Academy uniform but she did her best not to judge too much.

After getting her bag Erza left to the kitchen and Irene looked at her.

"My, you look sharp in that uniform."

Irene went to Erza then placed her hands on her shoulders.

"It will be your first day so try to make the best of it."

Erza just looked at her then she looked away. Irene frowned a little to the reaction she got.

"Get your breakfast, I'm taking you there."

Erza did as she was told and then they left the house.

As they on their way to the school Irene spoke.

"I'm taking you so that you know where the school is and if you want me to drop you off then let me know."

"Alright."

"Remember what I said about come straight home and the other rules?"

"I remember. Funny how you want me to make friends but at the same time you don't want me to talk to anyone."

Irene narrowed her brow.

"I'm doing this for your own safety. I'm just trying to protect you."

Erza looked out the window.

"…."

When they got to the school Irene looked at Erza.

"I will pick you up when school is over. Try to make the best out of it."

Erza didn't say anything then left out of the car. After getting insdie of the school Irene left and went to a different place.

 **With Erza**

So far Erza wasn't surprised of the school so far. Since arriving all she got was an introduction from her homeroom teacher but for most of the day she sat alone in the classroom and ate alone at lunch.

She picked up rather quickly that since the Spriggan Academy was so high ranked in everything making friends wasn't going to be easy.

She did make the attempt to talk to someone but her hope vanished quickly when she was turned down by two students.

She merely introduced herself to them but the students told her that she was pushing her luck as a new transfer student then they left leaving her alone.

Now here she was sitting in her last class of the day but looking out of the window since the rest of the class had a test to take.

Erza frowned and was writing in her notebook

 _Day 1,_

 _Today was not the best of days. If every day of school in this so called high ranked academy is going to be like this then I may as well motivate myself to come here. Maybe a club will be nice, hopefully something I like. If they don't well, I have no reason coming here._

When that class was over it was a study hour for Erza then she'll be done with her first day at the Spriggan Academy.

Erza took that time to look at the wall to see what clubs the Spriggan Academy had.

Science club

Honors Ecosystem club

Honors Journalism club

Creative Writing club

Kick Boxing club

Honors Language club

Erza was very disappointed. None of the clubs that the Spriggan club had were interesting. Erza really didn't feel motivated to be in Spriggan Academy.

 **With Irene**

After Irene had left the Spriggan Academy she only hoped that Erza would have a fair day if not a good one. She knew for a fact that Spriggan Academy was a very rich school and that many had wished to join but the school alone was very hard to get in to.

Irene had went back to the school to wait since her errands didn't take long to do. As Irene waited for school to be over she thought about what life would be like now that Erza was going to live with her.

'Erza, you really have grown. All I ask is that you give me time and listen to me. I'm only doing this to protect you.'

She looked up to see that school was over and it was very easy to spot Erza coming.

When Erza got to the car she got in. Irene looked at her then drove away from the school to go home.

"So Erza, how was your first day?"

"Horrible."

"How?"

"Simple, I was only introduced to my teacher but for most of the day I was alone."

Irene wasn't too surprised.

"Did you at least try to talk to someone?"

"Yes and I was brushed away."

"There's always tomorrow, I'm certain that things will get better. It was first day there so I'm sure that you were nervous."

Erza was annoyed.

Not one bit of her was nervous or happy to go to that damn academy. She never wanted to go in the first place but no, her 'mother' doesn't believe anything she says.

"Fine, tomorrow I'll try again."

Irene smiled.

"Good girl."

She reached out to pat Erza's head but Erza blocked her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

 **AN: There is another chapter completed and I hoped that you all liked it! I will update soon!**


	5. New mission

A week had passed and everyday was the same as the day before. Erza was brushed off by different people. However she didn't say anything to Irene when she asked how that days went so the trip home was quiet.

That night as Erza was in her room she pulled out her laptop and began to check for any new messages from her real friends from Fairy Tail Academy.

To her joy there were messages from all of them.

Erza wasted no time to message when she saw that Lucy was online.

 _ **Hey Lucy!**_

 _Hey Erza! How have you been?! Where are you?! You like vanished without a trace!_

 _ **I know but I can explain.**_

 _Alright, what happened?_

 _ **Just a week ago my foster grandfather told me that I was going to move out but my custody was given to a woman who claimed to be my mother.**_

 _That's odd. You have a mother?_

 _ **Apparently so, but I don't accept it in the slightest. She had proof that we're related but she still had me to live with her.**_

 _Are you going to come back to Fairy Tail Academy?_

 _ **No my 'mother' had me to be transferred to Spriggan Academy because of how high ranked they are.**_

 _Spriggan Academy?! No Way! I wanted to go there but I wasn't sure. What's the school like?_

 _ **Not friendly in the slightest. To every student there it's only who has the most skills in studies, sports and money. There's no such thing as friendship there.**_

 _Wow, my father was going to send me there but I managed to run away and get my own custody. I'm glad I did that._

 _ **How did you do it?**_

 _You have rights Erza. You are of age to divorce your mother and live on your own. Getting a good lawyer and a signature from your mother would be your only problems._

 _ **Well I at least want to get a know my mother despite everything but I don't really like the way she treats me.**_

 _So let me get this straight. You have been under the wing of your foster grandfather since you were a baby and now that you're in third year of high school a woman from out of nowhere claims to be your mother and has full custody of you. She forces you to live with her and without giving you an option suddenly transfers you to a whole new school._

 _ **Yes but that's not all.**_

 _What else is there?_

 _ **She doesn't want me to talk to you or anyone else from Fairy Tai Academy. Along with that whatever peaceful life I had with my foster grandfather, she took from me. She even has my bedroom window barred up.**_

 _Sounds more like a prisoner than being a reunited daughter to me. If you want I could ask Wendy and the others to join me when talking to you. Want to video chat?_

 _ **I would but the woman is home. Whenever she's not home I will video call you.**_

 _Alright then._

With Irene she was downstairs in her office thinking about how she could bond better with Erza. She then got out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Makarov speaking."

"Yes. Makarov, this is Irene, Erza's mother."

Irene sensed hesitance in his voiced.

"How is Erza?"

"She's adjusting."

"Hmmm."

"Was she ever sad while she lived under your rules, like depression wise?"

"As far as I know Erza only gets depressed around Mother's Day. In fact, every time Mother's day came around she refused to go anywhere out of fear that she would see a mother and child happy in public."

Irene eyes softened then she spoke.

"She has a mother now? Why can't she see that?"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself. She'll give you a better answer."

Irene nodded.

"Alright, I'll ask her about it."

With that the call was over and Irene looked at the calendar and went to the May.

"Alright, I got three months to get on Erza's good side."

Irene sat down at her desk and rested her head on her hand.

"Erza should be thankful. I'm her mother and I'm protecting her. Why can't she see that I love her?"

Irene then left out of her office then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

 **Elsewhere**

There was a student that was in the training room of the Kick boxing club. It was night time but she didn't care.

She had sleek black hair that hung to her back and framed her face. She had dark green eyes and wore dark lip gloss. She wore blue sports bra and long blue shorts with blue gloves that reached up to her shoulders.

For a female she was very toned in muscle. She had tight packed abs and biceps.

"Minerva."

The girl looked behind her and saw Kyouka smiling at her.

"So this is where you were."

Minerva faced her then Kyouka went on.

"There's someone I want you to look for."

"Who?"

Kyouka handed her a photo of Erza.

"Her name is Erza and she goes to the Fairy Tail Academy. I want you to find her and bring her to me."

Minerva narrowed her brow then looked at Kyouka.

"Lady Kyouka, Erza doesn't attend Fairy Tail Academy."

Kyouka frowned.

"She doesn't? Then where is she?"

"I don't know."

Kyouka looked away.

"Maybe this will help."

Minerva looked at her with confusion.

"Lady Kyouka?"

Kyouka pulled out another photo but this time Minerva's eyes widened.

"…."

"Now Minerva, find out where Erza went to and bring her to me or you can kiss your little lover goodbye. The choice is yours."

With that Kyouka turned to leave then Minerva spoke.

"I'll do it, just please don't hurt her."

"Don't make me wait too long."

With that Kyouka left and Minerva left the training room to prepare for her mission.

"Please let this be the last mission I have to do."

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter! Man that was intense and I will update soon!**


	6. Skipping and Visiting

A few more days had went by and Erza would go to school but wouldn't talk about her day with Irene whenever she asked.

When Erza got home she went to her room and got on her laptop and video called Lucy. She slightly frowned when she didn't get an answer then she video called Wendy and got an answer from her.

"Wendy? Is something wrong?"

Wendy had tears streaming down her face as she spoke.

"Lucy….she's in…the hospital…"

Erza was in shock.

"What happened?"

Wendy wiped her tears and spoke.

We were walking home together but then Yukino's friend Minerva from Sabertooth stopped us asking where you were. We sensed that something was off about her but Lucy told her that it was none of her business. Minerva asked again but Lucy told her to go away."

"And then?"

"Then Minerva punched Lucy and began to beat her. I begged for Minerva to stop then she pushed me into a wall saying that I'll end up just like Lucy if I didn't tell her where you were."

"You didn't know where I got transferred to, only Lucy knows."

"That's what I told her then Minerva called the ambulance then left us alone after that."

Erza frowned.

"Minerva. I don't think I've met her so how does she know me?"

"Lucy and Yukino met in the class for nursing management after Yukino came to Fairy tail Academy."

Erza nodded then spoke.

"Which hospital is Lucy at? I'll meet you there tomorrow during school hours."

"She's in Magnolia Hospital. I'll meet you there at noon."

"Alright see you there."

With that the video call was over and Erza began to silently plan on how she was going to sneak out of her school to get to Magnolia hospital.

Well first she had to actually get there. So after her mother drops her off and she walks in she could take that chance to sneak out of the school then she could her way to the hospital by foot which would take at least 30 minutes if she takes her time. She could stay there for about a few hours and then head back to the school and be picked up by her mother.

So far it seemed like the perfect plan and Erza will be putting it to the test tomorrow.

'Lucy, just what happened to you?'

 **The next day**

Erza made sure not to give herself away as she wore her uniform but had a spare set of clothes to put on. If a student that wore a certain type of uniform and played hookie, Mavis forbid what would happen if her mother found out.

Just like before Irene took Erza to school and left giving Erza plenty of time to sneak off the school grounds.

For Erza she made her way to Magnolia hospital. Just as she planned she arrived within 30 minutes and got there at noon.

She was so happy to see Wendy who looked like a younger version of her but with dark blue hair.

"Wendy."

Wendy ran to Erza and hugged her then after that they both went to the room that Lucy was in.

When they got there they saw Yukino, Mirajane and Lisanna.

Mirajane was a young woman, the same grade and age as Erza. She had snow white hair that hung to her lower back and had dark blue eyes.

Lisanna was Mirajane's younger sister. She had the same features but her hair hung to her shoulders.

Yukino had silver hair as well but she had brown eyes.

From what Erza recalled she had met Yukino before leaving Fairy Tail but something was off, Yukino was pregnant and as far as Erza remembered Yukino wasn't pregnant the last time she saw her.

They all looked at the sleeping Lucy. For Erza it pained her to see Lucy in such a state she then looked at Wendy. Yukino looked at them.

"Wendy what all happened?"

Wendy lowered her head and began to share what happened.

 **The day before**

Lucy and Wendy were both walking together since their school had let out. As they were walking they both arrived to a park area where no one else was around then from behind a tree Minerva came out.

"You're Lucy right? Friends with Erza Scarlet."

Lucy and Wendy just looked at her then Lucy narrowed her brow.

"Wait, you're Minerva from Sabertooth."

Minerva nodded.

"Yes and I'm looking for Erza. Where is she? Does she not go to Fairy Tail?"

"She moved and that's all I'm telling."

Minerva frowned.

"Where did she move to?"

"Not telling you. I wouldn't even tell you anything if it was Yukino you were asking about."

Minerva's brow twitched.

"Come again?"

"You heard me! Yukino told me what you did to her and now she's afraid of you."

Minerva took a step forward.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you. Just tell me where Erza is."

"I'm not telling you anything, monster!"

That was the last straw for Minerva as she kicked Lucy in the head.

After Lucy fell back a few meters away Minerva pounced on top of her and began to beat it.

"Is answering a simple question so hard to do?! All I asked is where Erza is! You had no business telling me that Yukino is afraid of me! You don't know anything!"

Wendy then ran and had grabbed Minerva's arm before she could hit Lucy again.

"Please stop!"

Minerva stopped when she realized what she had down then she looked at Wendy.

"Do you know where Erza is?"

"No. Lucy's the only one who knows."

Minerva rose to her feet then faced Wendy.

"Let me use your phone."

Wendy handed Minerva her phone then Minerva spoke.

"Yes 911, there's a high school girl that has been beaten on the Main park. She was attacked and is currently passed out. Alright, thank you."

With that the call was over and Minerva turned to leave.

Not long after Minerva was got the ambulance showed up and that's when Lucy was rushed to the hospital.

 **Present time**

Yukino and Erza couldn't believe it then Yukino looked at Lucy.

"I don't know what has gotten into Minerva. She would never just attack someone unless she had a good reason."

Yukino placed a hand on her stomach then she and Erza left out of the room to talk in a different part of the hallway.

"Erza, I am so sorry for what happened to Lucy."

"It's not because of you, Yukino. What's Minerva's problem with me, anyway?"

Yukino looked away.

"I wish I knew but I can't ask her."

"How come?"

Yukino placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm afraid of her. The last time I saw her was when I got pregnant. Since then I've been avoiding her."

Erza nodded then she looked at the time. She didn't realize that she only had a little over an hour before the Spriggan Academy let out.

"I have to go but I will be back here same time tomorrow."

Yukino nodded.

"Same here."

With that Erza left back to her school and changed into her uniform.

When Spriggan Academy let out Erza was picked up by Irene and they went home.

That night Erza was impressed with her plan and figured that it should be alright to do until Lucy was better.

 **AN: There is that chapter and I will update soon!**


	7. Running away

Erza managed to keep up her plan for a week without Irene noticing but for Irene she picked up that Erza wasn't talking about anything, not ever school so Irene wondered what it truly was that Erza was thinking about.

She got her answer very quickly.

Irene was sitting in her office and was looking at a letter that the Spriggan Academy had sent her.

Her eyes narrowed when she read what was on the letter.

 **Dear Ms. Belserion,**

 **Erza has missed a week's worth of all of her classes. If this continues the Spriggan Academy will have to kick Erza out and have her to repeat her junior year of high school.**

Words cannot describe how pissed Irene was to read that letter. She then decided to check on Erza and saw that Erza was sleeping then she looked over at the desk to see Erza's laptop then she went to it.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw some of the messages that Erza had with a friend of hers. She read how Erza didn't want to live with her and how her friend told her that she had the right to have her own custody.

Irene stood up then left out of the room.

'I refuse to let you leave, Erza.'

The next day was the same routine for Erza.

Irene dropped her off at the school but this time Irene slowly followed Erza to the hospital. Irene watched but then she noticed that Erza was meeting a girl there and had went inside.

"What are you here for Erza?"

 **Elsewhere**

Kyouka and Seilah were both in a car together and Kyouka narrowed her brow.

"Minerva is starting to make me wait. Where is her little friend?"

Seilah got on her tracking device then spoke.

"The little friend is inside the hospital, it seems that she's getting some sort of checkup."

Kyouka smiled.

"So it was a success after all. I wonder why Minerva never mentioned it."

"What shall we do?"

"Let's get the girl and I'll remind Minerva of her mission."

"She's on the second floor."

"Let's go."

 **With Erza**

Erza was still visiting Lucy but she left on time to go back to her school.

When she got there she was picked up by Irene who didn't say anything to her which Erza thought was rather strange. She knew not to let it bother her but something seemed off as if Irene was upset about something.

When they got home Irene looked at Erza.

"Wait for me in the living room."

Erza wondered what was going on but then she got her answer when she saw Irene returning with her laptop.

"So you skipped school and went to the hospital for a week?"

Erza frowned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"One of my friends were attacked."

"And do you honestly think that because you skipped school to visit a friend was alright? Why would you lie to me about that? If you just told me ahead of time that you were worried for your friend that was attacked I would have taken you to visit them."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to lie about what I did if you hadn't just taken my previous life from me. You claim on how much of a great school Spriggan Academy."

"And it is."

"Not from what I saw. I hate that damn place. I never wanted to go from the start."

"Erza."

"What's your problem anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why now? All my life you weren't there and now that I'm close to an age where I can be on my own you decide to show up in my life. Do I look like a damn coat to you?"

"Watch your tone Erza, I'm still your mother."

"I've seen dogs give birth but that doesn't make them mothers. I enjoyed the life I was having until you showed up and ruined it."

"…."

"How would you feel if all your life you didn't have a mother and then one day some stranger shows up and claims to be your parent and expect you to accept them? I'm sure as hell that's not going to happen. I hate you, you're not my mother."

With that Erza left out of the house and Irene was frozen where she stood.

"You hated me that much?"

Tears then streamed down Irene's cheeks and she dropped to her knees.

 **Elsewhere**

Minerva was walking alone in a dark place. She had gotten a text message from Yukino to meet her there. She thought it was strange but since it was Yukino she had little hope that Yukino would talk to her.

When she spotted a figure her eyes widened when she saw that it was Yukino.

"Yukino."

Yukino lifted her head only to flinch in fear when she saw Minerva. Minerva's eyes widened to the reaction she got.

"Yukino…."

Minerva then untied the cloth that was around Yukino's mouth.

"Where am I?"

Minerva raised a brow.

"You told me to meet you here."

"No I didn't. I was kidnapped."

Minerva then heard another voice.

"She's right, Minerva."

Minerva looked behind her to see Kyouka and Seilah coming into the room.

Kyouka had a smirk on her face.

"You were taking your time on your mission so I had to remind you on what you had to lose. Seilah and I were both pleased that to know that it was more than one person that you had to lose."

Minerva blinked.

"More than one?"

Seilah looked at her.

"Yes. This lover of yours is with child."

Minerva couldn't believe it then she looked at Kyouka.

"Looking for Erza was more than I thought it would be."

Kyouka looked away.

"True. However you have been rather ignoring your mission Minerva, so how about this."

"…."

Kyouka looked at Minerva.

"Your lover will be staying in our HQ until you do your mission to get me Erza. If you fail you will lose either your lover or child in an instant."

Minerva closed her eyes then Seilah spoke.

"You have three days to find Erza."

With that Seilah took Yukino away and Minerva had left to search for Erza out of desperation for Yukino and their unborn child.

'Just wait for me, Yukino. I promise that I'll get you and our child out to safety.'

 **AN: Alright! Another chapter completed! I hope that you liked it and I will update soon!**


	8. Calling for help

After Erza had ran away from her home she made her way to the hospital to visit Lucy, or at least she was until she spotted Minerva who was walking alone.

"Minerva!"

Minerva stopped and looked behind her only to dodge a punch from Erza.

"Wait, I can explain!"

"You can explain after I kick your ass!"

Minerva then took off running and Erza went after her.

Minerva made sure not to run where there were others watching so she ran to an abandoned factory. She did her best not to run into anything or trip as Erza chased her.

'What am I going to do?'

Minerva then ran into a room and broke a metal pipe off the wall and entangled it into the door to lock Erza out.

When she got a couple of feet away Erza had reached the door and was banging on it.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

Minerva looked behind her to see another opening to the room and ran to it.

 **Elsewhere**

Kyouka had her arms folded and Seilah was feeling Yukino's stomach to check for the unborn child.

"Lady Kyouka, the child is rather healthy and is due very soon."

Kyouka smiled.

"In that case Minerva can have her lover back while we keep the child here."

Yukino looked at them then Kyouka smiled at her.

"Minerva truly cares for you."

"How can you say that?"

"Before, we were going to take a long time ago but Minerva pleaded with us not to and that she would do as I say to her. I wanted to test her word so I had her to go under a special surgery and had her to mate with you."

Yukino's eyes widened.

"You're the one who ordered her to rape me that night?"

"Yes and I see that it was a success. If you think that Minerva wanted to or enjoyed it, she didn't. It also seems that you never told her that you were with child the whole time but her reaction was amusing to see."

Seilah looked at a screen.

"Lady Kyouka, Minerva found Erza."

Yukino was in shock.

'No Minerva.'

Kyouka smiled.

"Well then let's go."

With that Kyouka and Seilah both left. Yukino was saddened but she pulled her phone out and sent a text.

 **In a different place**

Irene was sitting in the living room on the couch. She really didn't know what to do and Erza still hasn't come back.

Why would she? Erza said it herself that she hated her.

She then looked over to see that Erza's laptop was glowing so then she looked at it only to see that someone was trying to video call Erza.

At first Irene was against it but for some reason she felt that there was a reason to answer so she did.

"Yes?"

"Hello, you're Erza's mother right?"

Irene looked away.

"Biologically."

Irene noticed that Wendy seemed rather scared about something so she thought that she should ask.

"What is it?"

"It's Erza!"

"She's not here."

"I know but she's going to be in grave danger soon!"

"Why would she be?"

"Some woman is hunting her down and now she's heading to where Erza is."

Irene's brow narrowed.

"Does this woman have green hair and has a cross hammer tattoo on her stomach?"

"Yes."

"Thanks kid."

Irene got off the couch and ran to her office.

When she got to her office Irene pulled out a black case and left to her other garage. When she got there she got into the car and drove quickly as she could.

'Kyouka if you dare put your hands on my daughter I will kill you.'

 **Back with Erza and Minerva**

Minerva and Erza were fighting and Erza was angry.

"Why did you attack Lucy?!"

"I only attacked her because she pissed me off. She didn't know what really happened to Yukino!"

"Yukino's already afraid of you, that's enough for someone to know."

"She wasn't afraid of me all the time we've known each other!"

"Then why?!"

Minerva jumped back to avoid getting hit.

"I was told to look for you and that was it. If circumstances were different I wouldn't have done what I did to Lucy or to Yukino."

Erza just looked at her.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Minerva looked away.

"I was given a mission to look for you and turn you in. I knew that turning you in wasn't going to be easy."

"What are you anyway? A spy? Killer? A thug?"

Minerva looked at her.

"A solo assassin but enough about me. Just do me a favor by ending the questions. I already told you mare than I should have."

Erza thought about it.

"A teen assassin? I didn't know that was a real thing. How are you still free around the streets, you're just a criminal."

Minerva looked away.

"Free? Yeah right. I'm nowhere near what you call free."

Erza saw Minerva hug an arm to herself.

"Sorry Erza, nothing personal but I really got to finish this mission so that Yukino and her child can both live."

With that Minerva charged and began throwing punches at Erza who frowned.

"You're still going on about that? You're the one hurt Yukino why would you hurt someone that you claim you love?"

Erza had punched Minerva in the face causing her to fall back and Minerva looked at the ground with sad eyes.

"Of all the people I have met in my life, Yukino is the only person I care far."

Erza just looked at her then they both heard footsteps and saw Kyouka and Seilah coming. Kyouka smiled as she spoke.

"Well done on your act, Minerva. You managed to keep Erza here until I arrived. You are skilled as I hoped you would be."

The next then Minerva knew a major shock tracker had went off in her body causing her to cringe in pain as she grunted into a fetal position. Erza was in shock to see that then Kyouka looked at Minerva.

"Maybe sparing both your lover and child is too much for you."

Minerva looked at her.

"What….are you…saying…?"

"Simple, it seems that you lost your pride as an assassin. I wonder what your father would do if he found out. In fact I'll save him the trouble of punishing you myself."

"…."

"Who should I kill? Your lover or the child that hasn't been born yet? If you don't choose soon, I will just kill them both since both of them are distracting you from your way of an assassin."

Erza was in shock to hear something so cruel like this then Minerva pleaded.

"Pl-please…I'm begging you…..leave them alone…..kill me instead…."

Kyouka raised a brow.

"No. Unlike your lover you're very useful on hunting jobs that I give you and I would hate to have to start from scratch with your child."

Just then Kyouka kicked Erza into a wall then Kyouka smiled.

"Now as for you, Erza you really have grown."

Erza struggled to get to her feet then she was grabbed by her hair while Kyouka smiled.

"You look just like Irene when she was your age. If I'm not mistaken you're just now meeting her."

Erza looked at her then Kyouka smiled.

"As much fun as it would be to torture you here we better leave this place."

The next thing Erza and Minerva knew was an electric shock that course through their bodies so much that they both passed out from the pain.

 **AN: Alright! Another chapter completed! Tell me what you think and I will update soon!**


	9. Assassin Confessions

When Minerva woke up she saw that she was in a new place.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my home, but depending whether you are safe or not will depend on your answer."

Minerva tried to sit up but couldn't and she saw that she was strapped down to a table and there was some sort of large gallon of orange liquid that had a cord that was injected into both sides of her stomach.

"What is this?"

"That stuff is acid. Now I will be the one asking the questions here and you will answer them if you value your life. You better hope I like your answers because I am in an extreme foul mood."

Minerva looked to her left to see Irene standing with her arms folded and was frowning at her.

"Now, where is Erza?"

"Kyouka and Seilah took her to their Headquarters."

"Tartaros, correct?"

"Yes."

"What do they plan on doing with her?"

"As far as I know just mainly torture but knowing Kyouka she might kill her."

Irene looked away.

"And you helped them take Erza from me."

Irene went over to the large gallon of acid and was about to push the button but Minerva quickly pleaded.

"No, wait please! I know where their exact hideout is where they have Erza."

Irene looked at her and Minerva continued.

"Kyouka loves to torture people until she gets bored with them and since she has been looking for Erza for the past few years I'm certain that she'll drag the torturing."

"But why did you help Kyouka get Erza? Erza my only child! The only family I loved but was forced to give her up!"

"Because they have mine! Kyouka threatened to kill the one person I loved if I didn't get Erza. I didn't want to I swear, but I only did it because the one I loved was going to get killed."

Irene looked away then Minerva took it a step further.

"We both have a bone to pick with Tartaros right now. I'm asking as an assassin if you would let me go so that I could help the one I love and at the same time I'll be taking you to their headquarters."

Irene thought about it then she pulled the cord out of Minerva's stomach.

"Alright. You take me to their hideout and we'll get back what was ours from the start."

Minerva nodded then they both left out of the place and made their way to the Tartaros hideout.

 **Tartaros Hideout**

Erza came to only to find herself with her hand cuffed above her head and she was only wearing her under garments.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Tartaros."

Erza looked up to see Kyouka then she remembered what happened before passing out.

"Where's Minerva and Yukino?!"

Kyouka smiled.

"Minerva's probably still passed out from a major shock in her body. As for the other girl, she's in a testing chamber to see if the unborn child of hers will be healthy enough to become an assassin."

"Why would you involve a child into this?"

"You were supposed to be a type of assassin as well, Erza."

Erza blinked.

"What do you mean?"

Kyouka giggled.

"You really don't know. Well it's not surprising since your mother was forced to give you up shortly after your birth. In your mother's opinion, you were among the very few to be allowed to live a normal life."

"What are you saying? I'm just now meeting that woman."

Kyouka was a bit surprised.

"Seriously? I guess that means I have to start with the very beginning. Have you ever heard of a woman called the Scarlet Despair?"

"A little, what about it?"

"The Scarlet Despair is none other than your mother, Irene Belserion. When it comes to ranking in the Assassin records, your mother is the fourth in line."

Erza's eyes widen.

She has heard of the Scarlet Despair but she only knew from her history class.

The Scarlet despair was raised in an abusive home then she was sent to a mental prison. There she met three other people that were just like her and all four of them broke free from the prison killing ever guard there. One member left on his own but the Scarlet Despair and the other two prisoners had formed an Slaughter group called the Spriggan but today assassins are one tenth of the population.

"There's no way, how did she have me?"

Kyouka smiled.

"From what I know, your mother killed your father because he refused to have a sadistic woman for a wife despite how devoted she was to him. Despite her assassin talent she had a gentle side for the ones she loved which was your father and you."

"…."

"So after your mother killed your father she went into deep depression but still had love for you. When the Spriggan group found out that she had given birth to you they told her that she would have to raise you to become a proper assassin."

"She refused."

"That's right which caused you to live away from her. The Spriggan was going to put a tracker on you but your mother told them not to since she didn't want you under any threat. Which was smart on her part because had they put a tracker in you when you were just an infant, you would have been killed a long time ago."

"But why now? Why did she want to get me now?"

Kyouka smiled.

"Irene never told you? That's easy, a mother's guilt. When she saw that killings in schools were increasing that's when she had you to transfer to Spriggan Academy. She wasn't sure what else to plan but now if any other assassin from anywhere were to find out that you're her only daughter chances of them wanting to kill you is rather high."

"Minerva's an assassin, why didn't she try to kill me?"

"My guess is that she was only thinking of her lover."

Kyouka then looked away.

"Speaking of which, I'll be right back."

Kyouka left out of the room then went to the testing chamber only to see that Seilah was injecting something into Yukino.

"To speed things up?"

Seilah nodded.

"Yes. This drug will force the pregnancy to come to a close very quickly."

Yukino on the other hand was laying on her side in pain. Kyouka smiled as she rubbed Yukino's stomach.

"Since Minerva didn't know that you were pregnant before, that must mean she never felt your stomach."

"…."

Seilah looked at Kyouka.

"What shall I do when it's time for the child to come?"

Kyouka smile.

"Not sure yet. I still plan on toying with Erza. I'm sure it'll come to me later."

With Erza, she was still in deep shock at the fact that she had blamed her mother who actually gave her a chance at having a normal life instead of one full of regret.

"Grandfather Makarov was right. This was for my own good for you both to protect me. If I had just been more understanding, this wouldn't have happened."

Erza then lowered her head as tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Mother."

 **AN: Oh, man! Erza knows the truth as to why she was forced to live with Irene! Will Irene and Minerva make it in time to save Erza, Yukino, and the child that's on the way? I will update soon!**


	10. The Rescue

Irene and Minerva on the other hand were getting closer to the Tartaros hideout.

As Irene was driving Minerva spoke.

"I know exactly where Kyouka would be with Erza. You'll have to enter from the side and make a left. After you make a left you will see stairs going down to what looks like a basement. Kyouka will be in the third room since that room has power connected to it."

Irene looked at Minerva.

"Why?"

Minerva lowered her glove to show burns on her arm.

"Kyouka loves to use Tasers on her victims, myself included. Many have not survived."

Irene nodded then pulled out her black case that she had brought with her. Minerva watched in curiosity as she saw Irene pull out a gunblade.

"It's been so long since I had to use this."

The gun blade had the handle of a gun but the chamber was a long black blade that had a scarlet edge on the bottom.

Minerva's eyes widened.

"Wait. You're the Scarlet Despair?"

Irene opened the car door and got out.

"Haven't been called that in a long time."

Irene rushed inside while Minerva took a different route inside.

 **Inside**

Kyouka had returned to the room that Erza was cuffed in then she smiled at Erza.

"Since I can't really do any physical damage to your mother I wonder how much mental damage will be done if she were to see you when I'm done."

Kyouka grabbed a nine tailed whip and struck Erza who screamed in agonizing pain. It didn't stop her as she kept whipping Erza anywhere on her body with the whip.

"That's it, child. Scream. I want you to beg for your mother to come get you."

She stopped when she heard Erza talk.

"She's…not…coming…."

"Why not? Knowing Irene she is very devoted to you despite everything."

"I….doubt it….now."

Kyouka then smiled.

"I see. I guess that the last thing you told her was 'I hate you' or something on that line?"

"…"

"Well we won't know if she'll come or not. But if she does, I want to have more fun with you."

Kyouka had put the whip down then grabbed two Taser guns.

"These two were enough to put Minerva into tears when she was under my training. You should have been more thankful to your mother."

Erza looked at her then Kyouka went on.

"Any child born of an Assassin is raised and trained to become one if not like their parent. Minerva was among the very few to live but because of who her father was, she was just lucky to be born."

"…."

Kyouka then shot both Taser guns at Erza's stomach and for Erza, she had never been in such agonizing pain in her life.

"At least once, call out for your mother. Give me the pleasure by doing so."

"I…..won't…"

"Just like your mother, stubborn."

"Yes I am."

Both Kyouka and Erza looked to see an extreme pissed off Irene in the doorway.

Kyouka was scared.

"Wait. How did you even find this place?!"

Irene just slammed her fist into Kyouka's face causing her to fly out of the room.

Erza was shocked to see her mother.

"Mother…you came…"

Irene pulled out a knife and cut the chains off Erza causing her to fall but Irene caught her. Irene frowned at the damage Kyouka had done then she looked at Erza.

"Wait here. I have to kill a couple of people."

Erza looked at her then Irene laid her down then Erza watched as Irene pulled a gunblade from out of nowhere and went to the next room that Kyouka had flown into.

 **In the testing chamber**

Yukino was in a fetal position, hugging her stomach as she felt the pain of the baby moving.

"…it hurts….."

In the testing chamber with her was a man that had spiky gran hair and wore black shades.

"My, I wonder how much this child is worth? A third generation assassin. Kyouka hasn't returned yet so that must mean the child will be raised as an assassin!"

Yukino looked at him.

"…."

The man then looked at the monitor that Yukino was hooked up to.

"My, the little one is going to be healthy for sure."

He then looked at Yukino.

"Do you know how much an assassin child is worth?"

"…."

"Well over $500,000. That's why they're so hard to find now."

Just then the man was kicked away and Yukino saw who had kicked him. It was Minerva and she was pissed.

The man got to his feet.

"Minerva! When did you get here?"

Minerva glared at him.

"No one is taking her child anywhere."

With that Minerva charged at him and began to beat him senseless not caring about ranks or what would happen if someone were to catch her turning on them.

After beating the man into a pulp Minerva went to Yukino and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yukino, are you alright?"

Yukino looked at her.

"They drugged me."

Minerva's eyes widened then she looked at the monitor to see that the baby was moving on the screen. Minerva then looked at Yukino's stomach only to see a small foot and a hand puncture at Yukino's stomach.

Minerva was taken back but placed a hand on Yukino's stomach to feel the baby moving then she smiled.

"This whole time…."

Yukino just looked at her then Minerva unhooked everything from Yukino's body then she picked Yukino up.

"Let's get you both out of here."

Yukino nodded then wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck then they left out of there.

 **In the basement**

Kyouka looked up but not fast enough to move out of the way when Irene smashed her knee into her face.

Kyouka slammed into a wall after that then she looked up only to see that Irene looked extremely dangerous as she was approaching her while she held her gunblade.

"I'm going to kill you for what you have done."

Kyouka just looked at her.

"What? Erza didn't know her own roots so I merely told her what she wanted to know. It's not like I was going to kill her."

Irene was not amused.

"I know you won't because I'm going to kill you right now."

Kyouka nervously smirked.

"That's not going to happen. You're not the same as you were 17 years ag-"

Irene had stomped her foot into Kyouka's throat only for Kyouka to see true bloodlust in her eyes.

"There's….that look…..the one you….killed your….victims with…"

Irene pointed her gun at Kyouka's head and pulled the trigger, killing Kyouka.

She then calmed down and went to get Erza. She went to Erza and kneeled down to her and picked Erza's head up.

"Erza…."

Erza opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Mother…"

Irene saw the whip lashes and the burns from the Taser gun then she scooped Erza into her arms.

"Let's get you out of here."

Irene held Erza close to her as she carried her out of the room.

When she got outside she saw that Minerva was outside as well and that she was also carrying Yukino who had her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Ready?"

Minerva nodded then they both put their loved ones into the backseat of the car then left the Tartaros Hideout.

 **AN: There is that chapter and I will update soon!**


	11. Welcome to the world, Saryth

When they arrived back to the house Irene and Minerva both carried their loved ones inside.

Irene had told Minerva that Yukino needed to be in a bed so Minerva took Yukino to a guest bedroom while Irene carried Erza to her bedroom.

When they got there Irene laid Erza on the bed then she looked at Erza's wounds. She then frowned when something dawned on her.

"If I hadn't answered that call from your friend, I would have never known where you were."

Irene sat on the side of the bed and caressed Erza's cheek then she kissed Erza's forehead.

"At least you're safe now."

With that Irene got the medicine kit and began to tend to Erza's wounds. From time to time she would hear Erza wince and cringe in pain.

When she was done, Irene left out of the room to check on Minerva and Yukino.

When she saw them she saw that Minerva was sitting on the side of the bed while Yukino laid on her back and was looking at Minerva who was looking at her stomach.

"Is it almost time?"

Minerva looked at her.

"I'm not certain but Yukino just informed me that they had drugged her to speed up the process."

Irene nodded then went to feel Yukino's stomach then she narrowed her brow.

"Do you feel tightness or pressure?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Yes."

Irene frowned then looked at Minerva who looked at her.

"Yes?"

"The baby is coming. We won't be able to take her to the hospital so she'll have to give birth here."

Minerva nodded then Irene left to get the things that she would need for the baby.

When she came back to the room she parted Yukino's legs and Minerva leaned over Yukino and held her hand.

"It's going to be alright, Yukino."

Yukino looked at her.

"I'm scared."

Minerva leaned closer to her so that their heads were touching.

"It's alright. I'm here with you."

With that Irene looked at where the baby was coming out of then spoke.

"Alright Yukino, push."

Yukino did as she was told and began to push the baby out.

The beginning of the process was enough for Yukino to whimper as she pushed but then her whimpering turned into crying. She squeezed Minerva's hand tighter as she pushed more and Minerva was encouraging her to keep going.

After a couple more pushes Yukino cried out in pain and Minerva held her down to the bed.

For Minerva it hurt to watch as the one she loved was suffering through giving birth to their child.

"Come on Yukino, you can do this."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You're going to be a mother tonight."

The process went on and it got to the point that Yukino was crying and begging for the pain to end. Minerva had to hold her down to the bed while Irene sat between Yukino's legs and was waiting for the baby to be completely out.

"Come on, one more push."

After that last push Yukino's body went limp and Minerva looked at her.

"Yukino…."

Just then they both heard a small baby cry. Minerva looked behind her to see Irene holding a newborn baby in her arms.

Minerva couldn't believe it. All her life she had only seen be killed either by her or by other assassins. Fir the first time, she had witnessed life being born.

Minerva then looked at Yukino who smiled at her.

"Go ahead, this is your child too."

Minerva nodded then went to see her child. Irene handed the baby to Minerva and Minerva was a little nervous about holding the newborn. She looked at the baby in her arms as it cried but after a couple of moments the baby had stopped crying and looked up at Minerva.

Minerva saw that the baby had hazel eyes and black hair. Minerva also saw that the baby was a girl but to her the baby was perfect.

Yukino looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, what did we have?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"We have a beautiful daughter."

Minerva went to Yukino and showed their daughter to her. Yukino smiled as she looked at the baby then she looked at Minerva.

"What should we name her?"

Minerva looked at her daughter then she looked at Yukino.

"Well, something as perfect as she is."

Yukino smiled.

"Well you treated yourself as a king when I first met you."

"And you became my queen as time went on, which makes our little one a princess."

"Well, got anything?"

Minerva looked at the baby in her arms and smiled.

"Yes. Our little princess will be named Saryth."

The baby, now named Saryth smiled as she reached up to touch Minerva's face. Mienrva smiled then looked at Yukino.

"You should rest, I'll watch Saryth."

Yukino nodded then Irene and Minerva both left out of the room to the living room.

Irene watched as Minerva played with her newborn baby. The baby was laughing as she was getting her stomach blown into. To be honest Irene felt a little jealous, that was something she missed.

She missed holding Erza and playing with her but when it came to her being a high ranked assassin she didn't want Erza to reject life so she forced herself to give Erza up so that Erza would be happy.

She then looked at Minerva.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Yes?"

"What were you expecting from Yukino?"

Minerva laid Saryth on her lap then looked at the floor.

"I thought that Yukino would reject both me and Saryth but since she kept Saryth I thought that she was going to keep Saryth away from me."

"But she didn't."

Minerva nodded then Irene looked at her.

"How did you and Yukino meet in the first place?"

Minerva blushed.

"We were in the same building but different schools. She was in Sabertooth while I was in Succubus. At the time I was arrogant but that changed when I began to notice Yukino stalking me."

 **AN: There is that chapter and the next few chapters will all be flashbacks of what happened to Minerva and Yukino. Then the following of Irene and Erza! Thanks for reading and I will update soon!**


	12. MinervaxYukino part 1

"GET UP!"

"I can't….my leg…it hurts!"

"YOU'RE OF MY BLOOD! GET UP!"

11 year old Minerva stumbled to stand then she looked up at the man that was training her. The man that was training her was her father, Jiemma Orland.

Jiemma was among the top 10 of the world's most deadliest assassins. He wasn't proud enough of his rank, in fact he wanted to rank in the top five but there were a few more stronger than him. His title as an assassin was the reincarnation of the devil himself.

The only person who could clearly see that first hand was Minerva, his only daughter. As young as she was, Minerva feared her father.

Minerva didn't have anyone to run to for safety if her father was in range.

When Minerva was younger about seven years of age her mother tried to get her away from her father out of fear of what he had planned for her. At the time Minerva didn't understand and her mother mainly told her so that she wouldn't have to grow in fear of her father and that it was safe to be away from him.

Unfortunately for them Jiemma had found them and as punishment and a life warning to Minerva Jiemma killed her mother before her eyes. He also informed Minerva that if she ever tried to run away or even defy him in any way he will kill her whether she was family or not.

Since then Minerva stayed with her father and he began to train her to become a worthy assassin.

In the path of an assassin was to mainly teach the next generation to have their skills and senses sharpened. Such as hand to hand combat, mastering ways to use any weapons such as knives, guns and grenades.

In Minerva's case, she was the daughter of a high ranked assassin so her training was much more intense than other children of assassin families.

Now here she was, sitting in her room. She had completed training with her father which was a fair day. Most of the time if she didn't meet his expectations during training he would force her to stay outside running laps and push-ups until the sun rises without food.

Minerva would always think about the main points that her father told her since the night he killed her mother and when she first did her training as an assassin.

"You mother was weak. You have my blood in your veins so you will be trained to become a worthy assassin."

And for the first day of her training.

"You must become strong. I will eliminate the weak and you are no exception. Prove to the rest of the world that you are my daughter by becoming a worthy assassin."

"Yes Father, I understand."

 **Years later**

18 year old Minerva was driving returning home. Of course now that she was older she did whatever it took not to return home but at the same time she knew that if her reasons were not for any missions then her father would punish her himself.

She stopped at a bar to have a drink and got a text message then looked at it.

 **Message to: Minerva**

 **From: Kyouka**

 **Subject: Mission**

 **There's a school that I want you to keep an eye on. You'll be there until I say you can stop.**

In Minerva's defense she's not sure how a school is supposed to be due to her life style but she accepts the mission then leaves after getting a drink from the bar.

The next day Minerva was at the school, Sabertooth Academy. She wasn't all that interested into the school. She saw that many students knew nothing that would help them in the real world such as life skills but the school at least had a couple of clubs that seemed useful.

They had a kendo club and a cooking club.

For assassins cooking was useful because for certain missions chances of being on your own to find your own way back will require energy which all get from meals.

A few days had passed and Minerva was still bored with going to Sabertooth but then she sensed something was off. She felt like she was being watched and had glanced up from her book only to see that a girl with silver hair was looking at her but the girl quickly looked back into her book and Minerva just raised a brow.

'Strange girl.'

Two weeks had went by and things were still the same, well except for one. Minerva always sensed that she was being stared at and it was still by the same girl. To be honest Minerva was starting to find it annoying.

"Why does this girl keep staring at me for?"

Finally when school was over Minerva looked for the girl and stopped in her tracks when she saw that the girl was in one of the study hall classrooms.

Minerva went to her and the girl had stood up and nearly flinched when she saw Minerva.

"Hello there, I didn't know you were there."

"…"

Minerva just looked at the girl then the girl smiled at her.

"I'm Yukino. What's your name?"

Minerva frowned at her.

"You don't need to know my name."

It didn't seem to bother Yukino then she smiled on.

"So what can I help you with?"

Minerva's frown deepened causing Yukino to take a step back.

"You can start by stop staring at me. It's annoying."

With that Minerva then left.

That night Minerva was at home and was in the workout room that her father had installed. Minerva was taking her punching at a large punching bag. She was kicking it as well and it seemed that her rage wasn't going away.

When she thought about what she had said to Yukino she frowned.

"Why am I acting like this? That girl isn't worth my time or energy. If she annoys me one more time for anything I will put her where she belongs."

Minerva then smiled at her plan.

"That's it, if she tests me again, all I have to do is teach her that she is weak. It's very clear that she's not an assassin so teaching her where her rightful place is won't be a problem."

Minerva then left out of the work out room and got ready for bed.

After doing so Minerva laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What is this stupid mission for? It's rather annoying."

Not long after that Minerva fell asleep.

 **AN: Well there is the first chapter of MinervaxYukino. I hope that was a good start I will update soon!**


	13. MinervaxYukino part 2

Once again Minerva sat in the useless classroom and texted Kyouka.

 _Are you going to tell me the purpose of this pathetic mission?_

 _ **I merely want to see how you act around others your age. Your father knows that you're doing this mission and he agreed to it.**_

 _This mission is a waste of time. Aren't there any killing or hunting missions I can take? Right now, anything else would be better than sitting in a room doing nothing._

 _ **You're that bored? Fine just to humor you I will look for something.**_

 _Thank you._

Minerva frowned when she sensed the feeling of being looked at.

'I swear, if that girl is looking at me again.'

Minerva saw that this time it wasn't Yukino looking at her but rather someone else.

This person was a guy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He seemed to not be worried and he was sitting next to his buddy that seemed to be the opposite of him.

When school was over Minerva walked alone but then stopped when she got a message from Kyouka.

 **You're in luck. There is a person for you to kill. His name is Doriate.**

Minerva then got a photo of her new victim. Doriate was a tall man with black hair put into a ponytail and wore a bandana around his face.

 **He's a rapist and killer. He preys on young girls but mainly the ones that looked very naïve. He should be near a park but his main hideout is close to the Crocus Hospital.**

Minerva smiled then began to make her way to the park.

When she got there Minerva stopped when she saw that there was someone sitting there.

It was Yukino and she was reading something.

'Of course, she just had to be there.'

Just then Minerva glanced a little past Yukino only to see Doriate stalking Yukino. Minerva on the other hand knew that it was just them and that there were no cameras around.

'What to do? I don't want to play 'hero' and at the same time it's clear that she has never seen a dead body. Which will be safer? Let her see a dead body or just play 'hero'?'

Minerva saw Doriate take a step closer and quickly made her choice.

'Let her see a dead body.'

Minerva whipped out a gun and shot Doriate in the head causing him to fall back. The gunshot caused Yukino to jump and cover her ears.

Yukino turned her head only to see Doriate's dead body but she quickly saw that he was dead. Fear had taken over and without wasting a moment Yukino ran away from the park.

After Yukino was gone Minerva went to where the dead body was and took a photo and sent it to Kyouka.

 **Well done, Minerva**

Minerva then left to go back home.

"Glad I chose what I did otherwise, she wouldn't leave me alone."

The next day Minerva sat in the boring classroom but she noticed that something was off.

Yukino was in class but she was quiet, too quiet for the rest of the class and the teacher which made class extremely boring and dead.

When it was lunch time Minerva had spotted Yukino walking alone in the hallway. Yukino had stopped to look behind her but when she saw that it was Minerva she had looked away and went outside.

Minerva usually never cared about others and what scary thing they would see but for some reason she clearly saw that Yukino was acting differently.

Minerva followed Yukino but then stopped when it was just them.

"What's with you today?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Why do you care?"

"Well you're not being yourself, so what's wrong?"

Yukino just looked away.

"You already said that I was annoying to you so why are you pretending to care about what happens to me?"

Minerva frowned.

"I said the staring was annoying. Now tell me what the problem is?"

"It's nothing."

Yukino was about to leave but Minerva wasn't having it and pushed Yukino into a wall so that she wouldn't run off.

"Fine if you don't want to answer that question then tell me why you kept staring at me."

Yukino wouldn't look at her and Minerva frowned.

"Not letting you leave until you answer that question at least."

"…."

"Well?"

"I only stared at you because of how beautiful you were."

Minerva was taken back, she had never been told such by anyone since her mother was killed.

"You stared at me because you thought that I was beautiful?"

"Yes."

"…."

"Will you let me go now?"

"Sure."

Minerva watched as Yukino ran away from her then thought to herself.

'What does beautiful mean?'

That night Minerva was in her room and was looking up what the meaning of beautiful meant. When she found it she just stared at it.

 **Beautiful: (noun) something or someone of beauty. Pleases the eye.**

Minerva had taken her shirt and gloves off. She had an extreme toned figure but she also had scars on her arms for all the abuse of her father since her training began.

"What part of me is beautiful with all of these scars? I'm an assassin with no feelings; I have no right to be called beautiful."

Minerva then went to the training room and began to do pull ups.

After a workout and getting ready for bed Minerva thought about what she should do to Yukino but she had to think of something quickly.

"I'll think of something."

With that she went to sleep.

 **AN: there is another chapter done! What does Minerva plan on doing with Yukino?**


	14. MinervaxYukino part 3

The next day of school came Minerva saw that Yukino seemed a little different. Not in a bad way, she seemed to have been feeling better.

When school was over Minerva was in the gym work out room doing pull ups since she knew that Yukino was staying late. Not that Yukino told her but Minerva kind of wanted to get to know Yukino better.

"You're still here?"

Minerva looked behind her to see Yukino then she got off the pull up bar and faced Yukino.

Since it was just them Minerva wasn't wearing a shirt so her very toned figure was exposed and Yukino just blushed as she looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

Minerva smiled then went to Yukino.

"It's fine, as long as it's only you."

Yukino looked at her then Minerva grabbed her shirt.

"Shall we?"

Yukino blinked.

"You were waiting for me to come out?"

"Yes. I was hoping we could chat a little."

Yukino blushed then they both left.

As they were walking Minerva smiled at Yukino.

"So I noticed that you're a nurse intern."

"Yes, but I have to take my next course at Fairy Tail academy soon."

Minerva nodded then Yukino looked at her.

"What about you? What do you want to be for your career?"

"Not sure yet."

Minerva then looked at Yukino. Yukino was kind of cute but all Minerva hoped for at the moment was that Yukino wouldn't be afraid of her because of her being an assassin. Minerva figured that it would be best not to share that, at least not now.

As they went on walking Minerva felt her phone vibrate so then she saw that she got a text message and looked at it.

The message was from Kyouka.

 **Come to the HQ now. I want to tell you something person.**

Minerva frowned then looked at Yukino.

"Hey I got to go, but I can take you home."

Yukino blushed.

"No it's fine, I can walk."

Minerva slightly frowned. After the Doriate mission there was no way Minerva was leaving Yukino alone and it was getting late.

"Yukino?"

Yukino looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You don't have a choice, get in the car."

Just then a black car pulled up next to them and Minerva ushered Yukino in then she drove away to take Yukino home.

As they were in the car Yukino blushed.

'This isn't kidnapping, right? She is taking me home.'

Minerva on the other hand looked on ahead.

"Do you know how to drive, Yukino?"

"No."

"Are you interested in learning?"

"Yes but not now."

Minerva nodded then they arrived to Yukino home.

"Alright Yukino."

Yukino nodded then Minerva looked at her.

"Let me see your phone real quick."

Yukino handed her phone to her then Minerva typed her number in.

"If you ever need anything, and I do mean anything let me."

Yukino blushed.

"You never told me your name."

Minerva just looked at her.

"Minerva."

Yukino giggled.

"Such a lovely name."

Minerva gave her phone back to Yukino then left after Yukino was inside of her home.

"I still have to stall as much as I can otherwise Yukino will be afraid of me."

Minerva made her way to the Tartaros HQ to meet with Kyouka.

When she got there she and Kyouka were in a meeting together but then Minerva noticed that Kyouka was smiling about something.

"Yes?"

"I just spoke to your father about this current mission you're on and he had requested something of you."

That got Minerva's attention, her father never really asked her for anything.

"What did he want?"

"He wants you to carry on the Assassin name."

Minerva looked away.

"I don't know anyone of my skill of an assassin."

"He said that you won't be the female in the process but rather a man. He also told me that you may chose a girl yourself."

Minerva narrowed her brow.

"I accept. How long do I have?"

"The surgery will be next week and your father is giving you three months to find someone and mate with them."

Minerva nodded then left out of the Tartaros HQ.

She went home and sat in her room.

"I knew it."

All her life Minerva learned very quickly what her father wanted. Her father wanted power, everyone to fear him and someone to carry on his name. Minerva was his only child and that wasn't enough for her father and now he was going to have her go through a reproduction surgery to be the man to mate.

"What to do?"

 **With Yukino**

Yukino was looking at the contact that Minerva had left in her phone. Only Minerva didn't have her name in there but rather something else. She had her contact name as 'Milady' but Yukino thought that it was rather cute but then something clicked in her mind.

Minerva's car had pulled up to them and Minerva doesn't open up to just anyone.

Yukino got onto her laptop and did some research but couldn't find the basic things she was looking for so then she called her older sister, Sorano.

"Hey Yuki, what's up?"

"Hello sister. I wanted to know something."

"Ask away."

"Assassin offspring, what kind of personalities do they have?"

"Well it depends on the rank they were trained to be. Have you met someone that acted very distant?"

"Yes. Her name is Minerva and she's a transfer student."

"Wait, does she wear gloves and has a black car that pulls up on its own?"

"Yes. Her car also looks familiar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the night I told you that I was at the park and there was a shooting?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the same car I ran past that night. As soon I past it the lights went up and the car drove off."

"Yukino, for now stay away from Minerva. I will do a background check on her and try to avoid until I tell you more. I will have everything you need to know about her tomorrow."

Just then Yukino got a text and looked worried.

"Sorano, she's texting me, what do I do?"

"What did she say?"

"She's asking me if I want to go out to have lunch with her tomorrow."

"For now say yes and that you will meet with her but don't hang out with her otherwise."

"Understood."

With that the call was over and Yukino began to text back.

 _Um sure, is it alright if I meet you there?_

 _ **No. I'll pick you up.**_

 _I don't want to be any trouble._

 _ **You're not. Where I'm taking you is rather far and the buses don't go there.**_

 _Alright then, what time should I be ready?_

 **11:30**

 _11:30 it is, see you then._

 _ **I look forward to it.**_

With that it was over and Yukino laid on her bed then began to wonder.

"Minerva, was it you who shot that man? Are you an assassin as well?"

Yukino closed her eyes then went to sleep after that.

 **AN: Another chapter completed! What will happen now between Yukino and Minerva?**


	15. MinervaxYukino part 4

The next morning after Yukino was ready she got a text from her sister.

 **To: Yuki**

 **From: Sorano**

 **Subject: Minerva Orland**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Solo Assassin**

 **Last mission: Killer of Doriate**

Yukino's eyes widened and she typed in the link that her sister gave her only to see that the killing was the same night that she saw the dead body of Doriate. She looked at the photos of Minerva and Doriate and her eyes widened when she put all the pieces together.

Minerva is an assassin.

Minerva had killed Doriate who was at the same park that she was in.

Minerva drives the black coupe car that had drove itself to her and pulled up to them when Minerva took her home.

Fear began to rise in Yukino then she flinched when she got a text and her eyes widened when she saw that the text was from Minerva.

 **I'm outside, coming to the front door now.**

Just then the doorbell rang and Yukino nodded as she made her way to the door. When she opened it she saw Minerva smiling at her.

"Hey there, snowflake. Are you ready?"

Yukino blushed to the pet name then they both left to have lunch together.

As they on the way there Minerva sensed that Yukino was thinking deeply on something.

"Something wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"I don't want to lose my appetite."

Minerva nodded.

"Well, the place I'm taking you is one of my favorite places."

Not long after that they arrived to a large fancy place. Yukino was amazed then they were led to their seat which was on the second floor and they had a private room to themselves. Yukino was nervous but she was stunned at how much the food was when she saw the menu.

"Minerva, I, uh…"

Minerva smiled at her.

"It's alright. I invited you so it's on me. Order what you want for lunch."

Yukino nodded then looked at the menu.

Not long the waiter came and they both made their orders.

When they got to their food Minerva had ordered pasta with chicken strips while Yukino had ordered cinnamon pancakes that had cooked peaches.

As they were eating Minerva smiled at Yukino.

"How's the food?"

"It's amazing."

Minerva smiled then went back to eating.

Deep inside Minerva wanted to lean in closer and kiss Yukino either on the forehead or on the cheek. Yukino's shyness was rather adorable but Minerva figured that it would be alright if she did that another time.

Yukino looked at Minerva.

"Is something wrong?"

Minerva smiled.

"Nope just thinking."

They went back to eating their food then Minerva glanced at her phone then frowned.

"Excuse me, Yukino. I have to take this."

Minerva left their private booth then Yukino pulled her phone to see another text from Sorano.

 **Where are you?**

 _On a lunch meeting with Minerva._

 **Get away from her as quickly as you can.**

 _She's an assassin but how deadly is she?_

 **She the daughter of one of the top 10 world assassins. Meaning she is mentally unstable. If you say or do anything wrong chances of her bloodlust will be triggered.**

 _If I could I would leave but she brought to a place that's very far from my house._

 **That's not good. I'll think of something but you need to keep distance between you two.**

 _I'll try._

For Minerva she was outside on the phone.

"I want you in the estate tonight. I have a meeting to be at for a week. While I am gone focus on finding a mate."

"I will, Father."

"Remember, as my daughter you are an assassin, nothing else."

With that the call was over and Minerva went back inside.

When she got back inside she saw Yukino looking out of the view then Minerva joined her.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright."

They went back to eating and when they were done they left the place.

As they were on the road Minerva noticed that Yukino was quiet again. She didn't like the silence too much but she did look at Yukino.

"Yukino, what's troubling you?"

Yukino was hesitant.

"You drive an automatic controlled type of car."

"Yes?"

"Were you at the Crocus park a couple of nights ago?"

"Yes."

Minerva noticed that Yukino had become rather tense then she spoke.

"Minerva, were you the one who killed that man, Doriate?"

Minerva had pulled off to the side of the rode and Yukino looked at her.

"Minerva?"

"It was me. I didn't think you saw me but instead you saw the car."

"…."

Minerva just stayed where she was in the car debating.

'Should I just tell her or should I tell everything? Just tell her why I killed him.'

Minerva looked at Yukino.

"The reason why I killed him was become he was a rapist. I was hesitant about how I was going to kill him because you were there. I chose to kill him then and there on the spot instead of him taking you and me having to follow you. I didn't want you know to that it was me, so that's what happened."

Yukino just looked at her.

"So you kept that to yourself after saving me and then checked if I was alright the next day."

Minerva nodded.

"Yeah."

Minerva then saw that tears were forming down Yukino's cheeks then Minerva rubbed Yukino's head.

"Thank you, Minerva."

"You're welcome."

With that Minerva drove back onto the road and took Yukino home.

That night Yukino began to text her sister again.

 _Sister, Minerva isn't a bad person._

 **What makes you say that? She's a solo assassin.**

 _She had saved me from my life being ruined a couple of days ago._

 **Wait you mean the killing of Doriate?**

 _Yes. He was right behind me but Minerva killed him from afar but she didn't tell me until I asked her about it._

 **I see, alright only because she protected you. You two can hang out but just be careful.**

 _I will._

With Minerva she was laying o her bed in relief.

Yukino didn't push her away because of her honesty but at the same time, she didn't really tell Yukino that she was an assassin but since Yukino knows that she will kill someone than she wouldn't be as scared of her.

'Don't ever be afraid of me, Yukino.'

Minerva fell asleep after that.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed. I will update soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
